<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk by InTheEnd07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064678">Drunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07'>InTheEnd07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>天能尼爾主個人短篇集 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>配對:尼爾/主人翁(斜線有意義)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), neiltagonist - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>天能尼爾主個人短篇集 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>此篇會收錄在我自己的天能尼爾短篇集裡面，後半段做愛的部分只有合本裡會有。</p>
<p>另，這篇是莫名其妙突然出現在我腦海裡的東西，我也不知道為什麼。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>注意:這是一個還不太會喝酒的尼爾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>收到終於順利通過碩士論文口試消息的尼爾快樂的在辦公室跳了起來，完全不顧一旁被嚇的跌下椅子的艾佛斯，直直地衝向剛打開門進來的惠勒，把瘦小的中校抱起然後旋轉一圈，好不容易被放下來之後的惠勒呆愣地看著尼爾快樂的跑向The Protagonist個人單獨的辦公室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「他幹嘛了為什麼這麼興奮?」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>惠勒回過神看著仍坐在地上呲牙裂嘴扶著腰的艾佛斯，她伸出手將對方拉起接著問到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嘶……」艾佛斯揉著自己的腰跟屁股，撇了撇嘴哼到:「那傢伙的論文口試好像通過了。感謝上帝喔，終於不用聽到他在我耳邊機機歪歪因為他太混老闆不跟他出去約會的事了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看著從The Protagonist辦公室出來走路走得像在飄一樣的尼爾，惠勒輕輕地拍了下艾佛斯的肩膀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我覺得應該還是會聽到他唸叨，但內容會不一樣。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>嘴角忍不住失守的惠勒偏過頭去，但話語中的笑意實在是太明顯了，導致艾佛斯真的氣到想直接不管不顧的去跟老闆遞辭呈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>剛回到辦公室的尼爾飄著回到自己的位子上坐好，就在艾佛斯以為他要繼續算自己中午遞給他的資料時，尼爾又忍不住的一個人開始吃吃的傻笑起來，準備要離開的惠勒趕緊關上門把艾佛斯跟尼爾留在辦公室裡面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「靠腰……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾佛斯絕望的看向已經被關上的門，正當他找出耳機準備戴上，以求不要再聽尼爾說他跟The Protagonist之間那不得不說的二三事時，滿臉花癡笑容的尼爾已經轉過來案祝自己的肩膀了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「艾佛斯!」尼爾看著艾佛斯，搭在他肩上的手緊緊地抓著，開心地猛搖艾佛斯的肩膀:「他終於答應要和我一起去約會了!天啊艾佛斯我不是在夢裡吧!?」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>快被搖吐的艾佛斯有很多話想說但說不出口，他覺得自己的腦子快被尼爾搖出腦袋了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在發現自己的夥伴一句話都沒有說而且快被自己搖到離世後，尼爾這才停下來，艾佛斯倒在椅背上深呼吸幾口氣，終於恢復一些之後他轉過頭看著尼爾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「所以?你要幹嘛?」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他翻了個白眼沒好氣地吐出這句話，艾佛斯真的覺得自己真的是倒了八輩子的楣，抽籤時才會跟這傢伙抽到同一間辦公室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「等等大家晚上一起去喝酒吧!」尼爾笑嘻嘻地說著:「想喝多少都可以，今天我請客!」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一聽到有酒可以喝，艾佛斯瞬間就原諒尼爾，他快速地掏出手機在群組裡跟所有人說今晚尼爾要請大家喝酒的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果早知道會是這個樣子的話，艾佛斯想自己絕對會出手制止調酒師條伏特加通寧給尼爾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看著身旁醉醺醺路都走不穩還把路燈柱子誤認成是The Protagonist差點吻下去的失控人類，艾佛斯忍不住的長嘆一口氣，他轉過頭向身後的米耶求助，但米耶只朝他聳聳肩並給了一個愛莫能助兄弟你自求多福的眼神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>無奈地把尼爾的手機從他的口袋裡掏出，抓著醉漢的手摁了指紋解鎖，艾佛斯點開通訊錄打給The Protagonist。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看著接通的電話，艾佛斯深呼吸並給自己打氣後開始跟自己的老闆說他的小男友喝醉的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嗨老闆我是艾佛斯，抱歉這麼晚還打擾你。」艾佛斯望著旁邊抱著柱子的人:「尼爾他剛剛不小心喝醉了，但大家都不知道他的住處在哪，手機通訊錄裡面也只有你的電話，只好打給你了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>對面沉默了幾秒鐘，最後開口說到:「好吧，我過去接他，你們在哪裡?」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾佛斯快速的將酒吧地址說出，在The Protagonist掛掉電話後大鬆一口氣，走向柱子旁的醉漢，叫來米耶一起把人攙扶起來，三個人就這樣站在微涼的夜晚裡等著The Protagonist過來帶走他已經喝醉酒的男朋友。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>醉醺醺的尼爾口中一直喃喃念著，已經聽很多日常叨唸的艾佛斯決定關上自己的耳朵忽視那一堆說自己老闆有多像可愛泰迪熊的言論，一旁的米耶也選擇不回應尼爾，不然以沒喝醉前的尼爾的表現來看，喝醉酒的尼爾只會更誇張完全不會停下炫耀男朋友多可愛的行為。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>兩位大齡剩男此時都很有默契忽視醉鬼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看到遠方穿著西裝走過來的男人，艾佛斯朝他揮了揮手示意他尼爾在這邊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>走近的男人將尼爾的手搭在自己肩上，幫艾佛斯跟米耶叫了計程車，在和他們道謝後送走兩人，接著他和尼爾兩個人慢慢的走回自己離這不遠的住處。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我在想你是不是早就想好了，故意選這一間離我家很近的酒吧然後把自己喝醉。」感受著吹拂過臉龐的涼風，The Protagonist一邊拿鑰匙開門一邊說到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然而喝到茫的人完全沒有回應他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>甚至在下一秒突然揮開自己的手在家門口前開始唱起歌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「萬里月、萬里城、萬里愁、萬里煙、萬里風霜，我最妖嬌~」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沙啞的男音在寂靜的夜晚裡高聲地唱著，一時之間The Protagonist不知道該是要稱讚他唱歌沒有跑調還是要賭上他的嘴巴以免隔天被鄰居投訴深夜擾鄰，好險在他準備伸手摀住尼爾的嘴時，對方就變成小聲地哼唱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好吧，好險是有轉成小聲哼唱，The Protagonist在心裡安慰自己，這樣明天早上起來鄰居可能只會以為是哪個經過的醉漢在這裡短暫的發個酒瘋而已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就在他快要開好門的時候手被尼爾抓住，整個人被按在門板上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「什麼款欸溫柔，乎阮日夜攏想你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>藍綠色的眼眸直直地望著自己，說實話看著眼中像是帶溫柔沉靜的湖水的人，就算是平常情緒波動不大的舊CIA探員此時也是會心跳加速。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就在The Protagonist以為那潤紅的唇瓣要落下來，自己也很配合地閉上眼睛準備接受來自對方的親吻時，抓著自己的手突然鬆開。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「啊追追追，追著你欸心，追著你欸人，追著你欸情，追著你欸無講理~」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>還來不及伸手阻止對方就又開始在深夜裡大聲唱歌，不得已The Protagonist只好趕快將門打開然後把正唱嗨的男人推進去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「噓!安靜下來。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Protagonist伸手將跌坐在鞋櫃旁的尼爾扶起，看著對方微微嘟著的嘴像在討親親的樣子，很多想罵人的話突然就都說不出口了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「想要親親。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>酒醉後的尼爾比平常更加黏人，在看到The Protagonist遲遲不滿足他的要求後肩膀就垮了下來，像極了急需主人揉揉抱抱安慰的黃金獵犬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Protagonist嘆氣，湊上前輕輕的吻了下醉漢的嘴唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被親吻的尼爾很快的反應過來，他伸手按住The Protagonist的後腦勺，將人摁到牆壁上，原先輕柔的吻加深，舌尖抵開對方柔軟的唇瓣和牙齒，勾起The Protagonist的舌頭，嘖嘖的親吻聲響起，兩人在玄關處交換彼此唇齒間的氣息。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>說實話自從這篇的點子出現在我的腦中到我現在打完上傳，有整整兩天的時間我的腦袋都一直在給我播尼爾穿著花襯衫跟海灘褲還有夾腳拖跟帶著墨鏡的樣子唱著追追追。</p>
<p>如果有人有興趣想要模擬尼爾唱追追追的話，建議去聽青峰版本的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>